fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Swordmaster
The Swordmaster (ソードマスター Swordmaster) is the promotion of the Myrmidon. These lightly armored foot soldiers are capable and have an increased chance to deal critical attacks. A common misconception is that swordmasters have high strength; their strength is generally average or below average, but is made up for by their increased chances of dealing a critical hit (the one exception being Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, where they had one of the highest strength caps in the game). The Swordmaster has a high amount of speed when compared to many of the other classes, giving them high accuracy and evasion, making them a very deadly class. The Swordmaster class was officially introduced in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (where Ayra and her daughter Larcei defined the class, including its signature skill, Astra), while the Myrmidon class first appeared in Fire Emblem Gaiden and was given that name in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. The Blade Lord Lyndis from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and the Great Lord Eirika from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones are considered to be a variations of Swordmasters, having the same stat caps. The average HP stat of Swordmasters varies greatly regardless of gender, it can be high or low. Combat While the defense rating has risen since the promotion from Myrmidon, the Swordmaster's defense is still considered lighter than normal classes. With this, the same weaknesses still apply to the class, but the strengths still do as well. With high speed and generally average strength, Swordmasters deliver both strong and accurate attacks, and swift dodgers, making their counterattacks equally as formidable. Swordmasters are the speediest class when upgraded, so are effective at facing bosses thanks to their high chance to dodge. Attacking these units outside their range with other high accuracy classes with magic or bows is recommended, but only if the ranged unit is also blocked by a stronger class to block the Swordmaster's advance. Therefore, exploiting their flaws is effectively easier when attacking behind walls, as their magic resistance is generally quite low, being a melee class. Also, swordmasters gain a critical boost among promotion that varies depending on the game played (e.g. 30% in Binding Blade and 15% in Rekka no Ken, Sacred Stones, the US version of Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, where Trueblades, swordmasters promoted, have 20%). In Awakening, the critical boost does not occur, but with the Swordfaire skill, the damage increase will make up for it. When the class was first introduced in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War they had the highest strength (tied with the traditional high strength classes such as dragonmasters), the highest SPD cap, the highest SKL cap, and a fairly good defense cap. The swordmasters in that game also had good to excellent growth in those areas as well. After Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, the strength of the swordmaster class was considerably lowered. In WiFi battles, Swordmasters are often used for their simplicity. Their high speed and lack of obvious weakness make them decent. Their main flaws are low movement, lack of ranged weapons and weapon triangle rigidity. Swordmasters are among the easiest units to obtain, although some care needs to be taken with their generally low defense stat. Promotions In the GBA Fire Emblem series,the Swordmaster is the promoted version of the Myrmidon and can not be promoted any further. However, in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, a Swordmaster can further be promoted to Trueblades upon reaching level 21 or reaching level 10 or above and using a Master Crown. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *Str: 27 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 30 *Spd: 30 *Lck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 18 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Mov: 20 *Bld: 20 Fire Emblem: Binding Blade *HP: 60 *Str: 24(M) 22(F) *Skl: 29 *Spd: 30 *Luck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 23(M) 25(F) *Con: 25(M) 20(F) Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *HP: 60 *Str: 24(M) 22(F) *Skl: 29 *Spd: 30 *Lck: 30 *Def: 24(M) 22(F) *Res: 23(M) 25(F) *Sword: S Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *HP: 60 *Str: 24(M) 22(F) *Skl: 29 *Spd: 30 *Lck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 23(M) 25(F) *Sword: S Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *HP: 60 *Str: 24(M) 22(F) *Mag: 20 *Skl: 29 *Spd: 30 *Lck: 40 *Def: 24(M) 22(F) *Res: 22(M) 25(F) Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *HP: 60 *Str: 24 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 29 *Spd: 30 *Lck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 23 *Sword: A Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 38 *Mag: 34 *Skl: 44 *Spd: 46 *Lck: 45 *Def: 33 *Res: 38 *Sword: A Notable Swordmasters ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *Shanan - The crown prince of Isaach, the son of Mariccle, the nephew of Ayra, and the cousin of Ulster and Larcei *Lamia - a cruel swordwoman hired by Duke Daccar *Simia - One of the Twelve Deadlords *Promotion for: Ayra, Larcei Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Eyvel - The leader of the Fiana Freeblades, who is really an amnesiac Briggid *Shanam - A mercenary from Silesse who impersonates Shanan *Promotion for: Mareeta, Shiva, and Trewd Fire Emblem: Binding Blade *Gel *Karel - The former "Sword Demon," now known as the "Sword Saint"; brother-in-law of Bartre and the uncle of Fir *Promotion for: Rutger, Fir Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Karel - A man known as the "Sword Demon," Karla's older brother *Karla - Karel's younger sister *Lloyd Reed - The "White Wolf" of the Black Fang, one of the Four Fangs, and the older son of Brendan Reed *Promotion for: Guy Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Ismaire (''Creature Campaign only) - The queen of Jehanna and Joshua's mother *Carlyle- the former leader of Jehanna's army who betrays Jehanna and sides with Grado *Promotion for: Joshua, Marisa ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Stefan - A Branded who resides in the Grann Desert *Lucia - Older sister of Geoffrey and Elincia's milk sibling *Homasa *Promotion for: Mia, Zihark Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *Zihark - A citizen of Daein who fights against the Begnion Occupational Army *Lucia *Mia - Member of the Greil Mercenaries *Tashoria *Promotion for: Edward Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *Promotion for: Nabarl, Radd, Athena Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *Promotion for: Nabarl, Radd, Athena, Malice Fire Emblem: Awakening *Say'ri - Former princess of Chon'sin and Yen'fay's younger sister *Yen'fay - Former king of Chon'sin and Say'ri's older brother *Seliph (DLC) *Lyn (DLC) *Simia- One of the twelve Deadlords *Promotion for: Lon'qu and Owain See Also *Myrmidon *Trueblade *Assassin *Blade Lord Gallery File:sol_f.gif|Swordmaster concept art in ''Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Swordmaster female.jpg|Female Swordmaster concept art in Awakening File:Swordmaster Male.jpg|Male Swordmaster concept art in Awakening File:SwordmasterFemale.jpg|Female Swordmaster portrait from Awakening File:SwordmasterTCG.jpg|Swordmaster in the TCG. File:Swmstr_p.PNG|Icon of the Swordmaster in the DS games File:Lakche swordmaster.jpg|A female Swordmaster in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Sword Master (Male).jpg|A male Swordmaster in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Evyel FE5 Swordmaster.png|Evyel as a Swordmaster in Thracia 776. File:Karel swordmaster critical animation.gif|Karel, a swordmaster, attacking with a critical hit. File:Swordmastersd.png|Nabarl as a Swordmaster in Shadow Dragon. File:FE8 Male Swordmaster Map Sprite.gif|Male Swordmaster map sprite from The Sacred Stones. File:FE8 Female Swordmaster Map Sprite.gif|Female Swordmaster map sprite from The Sacred Stones. File:Enemy Female Swordmaster FE12 Map Icon.png|Enemy Female Swordmaster map sprite from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:FE13 Say'ri Swordmaster Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Say'ri as a Swordmaster in Awakening. File:FE13 Yen'Fay Swordmaster Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Yen'fay as a Swordmaster in Awakening.